The Un-Lunchables
by CelticMagic
Summary: The Tamers and their Digimon partners group together to decide on what to eat for lunch. Only problem is no one can agree on the same thing! Are they ever going to eat?


**Author's Note: Usually, I like to come up with wittier titles or at least a pop culture reference for my stories, but I couldn't find something cute enough and that made me a little sad. Still, I was not going to let this story go to waste because I couldn't come up with a great title- and it was from a different season other than Adventure (unless you count my TDI or Odaiba Host Club stories), so that's fun! I hope you enjoy!**

It was a beautiful spring day and Rika was already regretting her decision in hanging out with them. If it wasn't for freaking Renamon reminding her, she could have just said she forgot and made other plans. They'd understand. But now that she had a beautiful, graceful partner-in-crime by her side, Rika was doing more things with the two chumleys than she wanted to do.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave the house soon," Renamon lurked in the corner.

"Okay, okay! We're going! What's the big rush?" Rika huffed.

"Nothing. I just think it's impolite to keep people waiting," Renamon said and faded away.

"Ugh...," Rika groaned.

* * *

"She's late," Takato checked the watch on his Ladybug phone.

"Can you please not pull that out when you're in public? It's embarrassing," Terriermon said.

"Terriermon...," Henry said in a warning tone.

"What? It looks like the phone Suzie plays with! Except hers says Fisher-Price on it. And when you press the buttons, it says the numbers in English and Spanish! _Uno, dos, très_!"

"Well, I'm sorry that my parents are so overprotective, they think if I get a regular phone, I'll be texting pedophiles all day," Takato pressed his lips together.

"Takato, what's a pedophile?" Guilmon asked.

"Hey, I'm here...," Rika unenthusiastically greeted them.

"Sorry we were late," Renamon said.

"No problem. It was only 3 minutes," Henry said.

"So, did you guys decide on what to eat?" Rika asked.

"Not yet. We were deciding on you, since we know you're kinda picky," Takato said.

"That's true. We don't really care. We're Digimon, we'll eat basically anything, as long as it's food and not poop," Terriermon said.

"Terriermon...," Henry said.

"I have to agree. I wouldn't want to eat that for lunch either," Renamon smirked.

"How about sushi?" Henry suggested.

"Disgusting!" Rika stuck her tongue out.

"What? How can you not like sushi? Everyone loves sushi!" Takato gasped.

"I hate fish," Rika said.

"But they also have sweet potato and mango rolls too," Henry shrugged.

"Does it sound like I want to eat fruit?" Rika huffed.

"Alright, alright! I was just trying to help," Henry said.

"You know what's good? That burger place that makes everything by hand," Rika said.

"Sounds expensive...," Takato frowned.

"And I can't eat beef," Henry shook his head.

"Don't say I never try," Rika shrugged.

"What about the burrito place? Yummy yummy!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"No offense, but I don't think anyone wants to be around you when you're gassy," Terriermon remarked.

"We'll go another day, just me and you," Takato nodded.

"Okay, Takatomon...," Guilmon pouted.

"How about the new salad bar that opened up?" Takato asked.

"Salad? Are you serious?" Rika raised an eyebrow.

"There's that noodle cart over there," Henry said.

"I want to have a place to sit though," Renamon stated.

"Oh my God, at this rate, we're just gonna end up eating at a Chick-fil-A!" Rika huffed.

"Seriously! Isn't there someplace that we can all agree on? I'm hungry," Terriermon whined.

"I think Rika might be on to something. Come on guys, follow me!" Henry motioned everyone.

* * *

"This works," Takato nodded.

"Yeah. I'm good with this," Rika nodded in approval.

"There! Something everyone can agree to!" Henry put his hands on his hips.

"Now can we stop the chit-chat and get our grub on?" Terriermon asked.

"Yes, let's go," Renamon said.

"Hi! Welcome to Chick-fil-A, what would you like to order?" a cheery, young cashier smiled.


End file.
